Information systems often need to retrieve values from a user so that the appropriate information is delivered to the user at the right time. In query-based reporting systems, this can be accomplished through report parameterization. Parameters allow for reports to be customized based on user choices. Conventional reporting products, however, only provide static parameter selection. In this manner, data dependencies are not exploited by the report generator, leading to inefficient processing and presentation of data and reports. Moreover, conventional reporting products provide inefficient and unfriendly presentation of subsequent data and selectable parameters to the user.
For example, FIG. 2 is a flowchart of a conventional method of report processing and generation. At step 200, a report definition is retrieved which includes the list of parameters and, if specified, the possible values for each parameter. Then, at step 230, a parameter from the list is retrieved and it is determined at step 240 if the parameter is marked for dropdown (it has multiple possible values). If so, all the possible values of the field are selected at step 250, and provided to the user. This can be a long cumbersome list of values. The user is then prompted for a value from the dropdown list(s) at step 260. If the parameter is not marked for dropdown at step 240, then processing proceeds directly to step 260 with the user being prompted for value(s) (not from a dropdown list). It is then determined at step 270 if any parameters are remaining in the list from step 220. If so, processing returns to step 230. After all of the parameters have been retrieved and used to prompt the user for value(s), then a report is executed, at step 280. It should be noted that in this conventional method, data dependencies are not exploited by the report generator, and the choices presented to the user are not dynamically determined or subset-limited based on his previous selections.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a dynamic reporting product including systems and methods that overcome the problems of the prior art and more precisely and efficiently tailor information delivery to a user's needs. It is desirable to provide cascaded parameters, such that a user selectable parameter is dependent on an earlier user selection.